dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ésora (Dragon Ball Advanced chapter)
Plot Whis warps to Zeno's Palace to converse with the Grand Minister as he asks about the Angel that is with Goku Black: GT. Grand Minister seems to have no idea what he is talking about until Whis creates a projection of her from his staff; the Grand Minister seems confused as Whis explains that Beerus was able to hear some of her conversation with Goku Black: GT and states as Ésora. However, the Grand Minister becomes confused and states there is no Angel by that name. Whis gives him a confused look as the Grand Priest states that he remembers every Angel that has ever existed, and tells him that she is no angel and states that every species possesses ki unique to their race which allows other to discern one's race. Ésora may be mimicking the ki of an Angel and it feels similar but it is heavier. Whis questions whether or not why she'd pretend to be an Angel; Grand Priest doesn't know the answer and reaffirms that she isn't an angel as he alters his projection to remove the robe. Whis notices that she is dressed like an Angel but the Halo rings are around her wrists rather than her necks. Whis wonders, if Zeno knows who she is but the Grand Priest, doesn't want to bother him with the entity, however, he makes one declaration in asking if Whis remembers Mechikabura being one of the five top most powerful beings in the multi-universe; Whis is about to counter his statement regarding Vegeta's power only for the Grand Priest stop and tell him that Grandpara absorbed him as part of his plans before Mechikabura could really use his power and confirms that Atla was less powerful Mechikabura. The Grand Priest repeats himself about the top 5 with Whis intrigued with the Grand Priest affirming that he believes that Ésora may be even more powerful than himself. Shocked at his statement; Whis wants to know more as Zeno and Future Zeno appear and tell him that in 8.6 million years they've been the Omni-King; they haven't encountered or create someone like her suggesting their predecessor may have created her. Whis questions about his statement on a predecessor with Zeno stating the power of Omni-King must always have a host. Zeno states that he won't interfere as it doesn't pose a risk to reality but is more than willing to give any information he can. As they discussed Ésora; Team Saibaking and Team Yamcha are called to the arena. Yamcha is confused by Vegeta's inclusion and even more confused that he is wearing a similar armour to the Vegeta he knows. This Vegeta: PW reveals that he is from the same parallel world as Broly: PW and admits that he isn't scared knowing that Yamcha is his opponent. Saibaking fires a ki blast at each of Team Yamcha's teammates as he blasts each of Team Saibaking's teammate. The Saibaman on Team Saibaking latches onto Yamcha and prepares to use Saibaman Bomb, but Yamcha powers up and enters the Supernatural State as the Saibaman explodes kill itself while Yamcha survives at the cost of his gi. Whis watches the fight before returning his focus to the Grand Priest and Omni-Kings. He questions on what kind of approach he should take when confronting her and Zeno tells him that he should just be safe when he does so and expecting eradication if Ésora doesn't like his questions. Saibaking tries to hit Yamcha with a mouth energy wave but he dodges it and dashes in front of him before using One-Handed Arcane Kamehameha, obliterating Saibaking and causes Team Saibaking to be eliminated. Android 55, Vegeta: PW, and Vasabi crumbled at their quick defeat. Team Jamila face-off with Team Chiaotzu. Emperor Chiaotzu proved he is how powerful hid Telekinetic abilities are by combusting the planetoid, warping reality to restore the arena, and absorbing Petros' Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack and converting it into a Psi-Finger Beam. Jamila kicks Emperor Chiaotzu in the gut sending him flying into two Mifan Soldiers as they flying into a wall eliminating Team Chiaotzu. Team Goku and Team Yamma are called to the arena as the Octofinals reach its halfway mark. Whis returns to the Timespace Rift and confronts Ésora. He demands to know her identity revealing that he knows that she isn't an Angel and she responds by removing her robes. Her skin tone becomes rose beige, her hair shifts into very longer brown feathered hair, the haloes disappear as three bangles appear on her right wrist, her robes change into an Italian-style greenish-blue cocktail dress with high heeled sandals, and a total of three feathered wings sprout from her back as Ésora announces in an elegant voice; "my name is Dymary". She furthers to explain that her species predate Angels and reveals herself to be a Seraph. Appearances Characters *Whis *Grand Minister *Ésora *Goku Black: GT *Zeno *Future Zeno *Sean-Seán *Yamcha *Team Yamcha *Team Saibaking *Team Jamila *Team Chiaotzu *Team Goku *Team Yamma Locations *Floor 5 *Zeno's Palace Battles *Team Yamcha vs. Team Saibaking *Team Jamila vs. Team Chiaotzu *Team Goku vs. Team Yamma